Perfect amount of pain mixed with pleasure
by NothingLastsForeverxx
Summary: Joker and Baby Doll's relationship has been on the rocks lately, but will both of them admitting that they missed the other smooth things back out?


The bedroom door slammed as Baby Doll stomped into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. How many times were they going to go through this? This was their second fight in two days. What had happened? They never used to fight at all, but lately things were… different. They were acting differently toward each other. It was an annoying thing to deal with, feeling like you were being treated differently than usual.

Honestly, Baby Doll assumed that it was because they had been apart for some time and they missed each other, but neither of them would admit it. She /needed/ him. She had missed the feeling of his arms around her, the feeling of him being /inside/ of her. Just thinking about it was making her head spin, and she realized then that she was right. She was only acting so needy, so helpless, because she needed /him/, and she wasn't getting him. Hmm… maybe she would have to take control of the situation.

Glancing up then, Baby Doll saw the door open slowly and then he was there in the doorframe, just looking at her. Her Joker was there. Just seeing him brought a smile to her lips. Even though they were "fighting" at the moment, she was still happy to see him. It had been way too long since they had last seen each other. His last… business trip, as he called them, had taken longer than expected, which had left Baby Doll at the hideout alone. "Now, Dollface, would you mind explaining to me why you're so… moody today?" He tilted his head and locked his eyes on her, watching her curiously, waiting for her to answer his question.

Eyes locking onto his, Baby Doll bit her lip before speaking. "Honestly? You've been home for two days, after being gone for weeks. I missed you, ok? You know how I get when we're apart for long amounts of time. I'm attached to you, oddly enough, and it hurts to be away from you…" She trailed off, feeling like she had already said too much, and just waited for him to say something back to her. Joker sighed deeply, then joined her on the edge of the bed. "I know you missed me, I expected it really. But Dollface, you can't honestly expect me to run home and jump into your arms, can you? It just doesn't work that way… Though I will admit that I did kind of miss the feeling of your arms wrapped around me…" Baby Doll glanced over at him then, a slight smile on her lips. "Want to know what I think? I think that it's been too long since we've been… /together/."

Joker raised a brow then and continued to watch her, which led to Baby Doll smirking and moving over onto his lap, her legs wrapping around his waist. "If I told you I want you right now, what would you say to me?" She asked, her tone and face expressionless at the moment. "Well, I would say, show me how badly you want me." Taking that as an invitation to take over, Baby Doll leaned in and kissed him, the kiss gentle at first but growing more and more heated with each passing second. She then began to move her hips against his, groaning slightly when she felt him thrust his hips and against her.

Oh, seeing her take over was something that Joker loved, but he also loved being in control, so he surely wouldn't let her little show continue much longer. "Honestly? I just want to be inside of you and I don't plan on letting your little show here go on much longer. Take advantage of it while you can," he stated, then resumed grinding his hips against hers, his arms snaking around her waist and holding her close to him. Baby Doll wrapped her own arms around him then and nodded. "I didn't expect it to last long."

This went on for a few more minutes, then Joker stood up, holding her to him, then slowly lowered her onto the bed before crawling on top of her. He went for his clothing then, taking off first his coat, tie, vest, and shirt. Then he went for his pants, quickly undoing the button and sliding them off of his body as Baby Doll undid the buttons on her shirt and tossed it aside. A slight smirk on that marred mouth, Joker slid his hands into the waistband of her skirt and slid it off of her hips, then her legs, before adding it to the pile of clothing on the floor.

"Now, Dollface, tell me one more time, how much do you want me?" Joker asked, pressing himself teasingly against her opening, which made Baby Doll groan slightly. "I want you, a lot. You have no idea how much I want you… Don't tease me, please? It's been way too long…" She trailed off then and ran her nails along his back, grazing the skin. That moment, when Joker felt her nails grazing his skin, he pushed himself into her, penetrating her, then began his thrusting, a few slight groans escaping his lips. Hearing him let go inspired Baby Doll to do the same, so she groaned as well as she began to move her hips against his, meeting every thrust.

Joker loved this side of her, the side that would let go, the not so innocent side. It was certainly different than that little innocent /act/ she always put on around him. But when they were together like this? She was far from innocent. Groaning loudly as he went deeper and his thrusting quickened, Baby Doll wrapped her legs around his waist once again and squeezed him, literally as hard as she could, then dug her nails into his back, hard enough to break skin. She knew he liked it when she was rough with him, and that didn't happen very often.

Feeling her nails break skin and the way she was squeezing him, he groaned and went deeper once again. Though he would never say it to her face, she was the only woman he knew that could cause just the perfect amount of pain mixed with the pleasure. It was almost unbearable the way she was making him feel, though he knew he could bear it. Being with her was like this every time, and he knew he would never tire of it, just as she would never tire of him or being with him.

For Baby Doll, being with him was wonderful. They were already so similar, and it was almost as if they knew exactly what the other needed. She was so close… She wouldn't last much longer and it was pretty obvious. Joker went even deeper then, completely in, and a low moan escaped Baby Doll's lips, her nails digging further into his skin, one hand moving to his hair now to yank on it, hard.

Growling a bit, Joker arched his back then, his thrusting continuing and the groans still escaping Baby Doll's mouth. Moments later, Baby Doll felt her own release, a wave of pleasure coursing through her body. Joker, smirking, continued his thrusting, pumping into her once, twice, then emptied himself into her, a low groan escaping that marred mouth. He fell against her then, nuzzling her neck roughly, and Baby Doll sighed contently.

"That was just… wow." She mumbled, yawning sleepily then. "It was amazing, but just… please… don't stay away that long again…" She said, biting her lip once she had finished speaking. "I don't know how much longer I would've lasted really…" She trailed off, sighing. Joker sighed deeply as well then. "I'll see what I can do, though I do have things to do, Dollface. I can't constantly be, uh, busy with you. Though I do enjoy being around you. I can't deny it." As surprising as his words were to her, she felt some kind of pleasure from the fact that he actually did like being around her.

He cared about her, he really did, but he didn't know how to show it, and he didn't really like showing it. Feeling anything was a weakness, and he didn't want to be weak. Though the way she was with him made him weak sometimes, and he hated and loved it at the same time. "Promise me…" She trailed off again, waiting for him to say something. "You know what? How about we just cross that bridge when we get there, hmmm?" Nodding, Baby Doll yawned again and snuggled against him sleepily. Joker wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. "Hey, J?" She asked, her voice barely loud enough to hear. "Hmm?" "I love you," she said, yawning, then her eyes closed and she was out before he could say anything. Joker closed his eyes as well and soon fell asleep, holding his Doll close to him, peacefully.


End file.
